


[变形金刚乙女向][声波x你]程序指令

by July7



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/July7/pseuds/July7
Summary: *ABO程序/含改造/含触手*R18描写*外形参照真人向电影声波*无逻辑不科学不要给我考据





	[变形金刚乙女向][声波x你]程序指令

你已经被抓到这艘飞船上上好几天了。  
除了每天都会按时送来人类可以食用的食物和水之外，你没有看到任何活物。  
直到——  
一周后，你快要无法保持冷静的时候，关住你的这扇铁门被打开了。  
“……声波？”  
你惊讶地看着他。  
没想到这艘飞船居然是报应号。  
他同以往一样没有说话，只是靠近你，仔仔细细地检查了你一遍。  
“Hey,我说了，她不会有丝毫的皮外伤，你就这么不相信我吗？”那个红色的霸天虎倚在门框上夸张地大喊着。  
声波似乎用赛博坦语回了一句。  
你急忙安抚他，示意自己其实完全没事，只是被突然抓到这里感到焦虑而已。  
声波的动作顿了顿，他突然问了你一个奇怪的问题：“你会，留在我身边吗？”  
这个问题也太奇怪了吧，你纳闷着。  
“当初不是我想跟你一起走，你却拒绝了我吗？”你扬了扬眉，笑嘻嘻地靠近他：“所以飞了一段时间发现舍不得我了，就让击倒把我拐到报应号上了？”  
你笑眯眯的打趣往往会换来他有些恼羞的反应，这次却不然。  
他的机体里缓慢地滑出了几条银色的触手，轻轻扣在了你的四肢上。  
“我不会让你离开我了。”  
你还不知道这是什么意思，就感觉到眼前一黑。

当你再次睁开眼时，只觉得视线有些模糊。  
即便如此，你依旧信任声波，你相信他不会做任何伤害你的事情。  
“你醒了？”声波的身影出现在你的面前。  
“我的眼睛怎么了？”你朝他伸出手，索要一个拥抱。  
他没有动作，只是摸了摸你的额头，回答了你的问题：“我帮你做了一个全身检查。”  
“你知道你的身体，曾经受到过Cube的强烈辐射，身体内部有些地方已经产生了变化。”声波金属质感的指节滑过你的脸，然后捏住了你的一缕头发。  
“所以……？”你静静等待着他的下半句话，你知道，他这个样子一定是有什么重要的事情要说。  
“所以，你还知道一件事情，”声波的声音难得染上了一些笑意：“我是一个Alpha霸天虎，我已经快到发情期了。”  
“你的意思是？”你微微张开嘴，声波光学镜的视线微微一暗，居然顺着你的嘴角，探了半根手指进去，搅弄着你的舌头。  
“我的意思是，你会成为我的Omega.”他顿了顿，凑近你：“也只会成为——我的Omega.”  
他撤出了自己的手指，你还没来得及喘气就被他堵住了嘴唇。

我亲手将你改造，将你标记，将你变成我的。

你的后颈感觉到些微的刺痛。  
“……声波！”你小声叫了起来，但因为被捆绑带束缚住了，你只能小幅度地动了动。  
他安抚着你，让你靠在他的怀中，低声说道：“我在植入程序。”  
“什么意思？”在你问出这个问题后，声波一直拨弄着你后颈的触手收了回来，那种冰凉的触感也一并消失了。  
“将你改造成Omega.”声波摸了摸你的脸，一向情绪冷淡的他，在此刻，你从他的声音中听出了几分高兴的意思。  
“你很高兴？”  
“Yeath……”声波解开了束缚住你的捆绑带，横抱抱起你，朝着他的房间走去。

“我当然很高兴。”他将你轻轻地放在了他的充电床上，“你将成为我的Omega.”  
他的情绪从未如此明显地外露过，让你感到有点吃惊，也有些害羞。  
房间似乎有些闷热，你咬了咬嘴唇：“……你觉不觉得有点热？”你伸手摸上他银色的胸甲，冰凉的触感让你有些欲罢不能。  
来回摸了好几下，你才意识到声波正盯着你，你傻笑一下，然后讪讪地收回手，两只脚往床上一缩，慢慢地爬到内侧去。  
虽然……你第一眼就是被声波那漂亮的机型给吸引住了，也一直想好好地摸两下，但从没有像今天这样直白而大胆地就摸了上去……  
自从确立了恋爱关系，你也一直慑于声波看不透的表情而不敢伸出爪子来。  
今天不知道怎么回事，是因为声波直截了当地挑明心意了吗？

你往里面爬了几下，却发现自己动不了了，转过头去看声波，才意识到声波拽住了你的脚踝。  
他的光学镜上映出一种你无法理解的情绪。  
“我的电荷水平已经溢出了。”他突然说了这么一句话。  
“……呃？”你翻了个身，坐在了充电床上：“电荷水平是什么？需要加大风扇的功率吗，还是……？”  
你只觉得自己越来越热，而且刚才植入程序的后颈处似乎在微微发烫。  
全副精力都只注意到自己身体异状的你全然没有注意到声波的动作，他的触手缓缓靠近你，贴近你的皮肤，仿佛在试探着，然后当你完全信任它的时候，它就会缠上你，进行进一步的亲密接触。  
“Er……我是真的不太对劲……”你用自己的手掌扇着风，向声波抱怨着：“……你放出那么多触手来干嘛？而且我现在好热……”虽然你是这么说的，但你一直对他的触手很感兴趣，动不动就戳戳它们。  
和入侵卫星时的纯金属触手不一样，这次的触手剥去了外面坚硬的金属外壳，露出了里面柔软的内核，白色的柱状物，捏上去软软的。  
“是植入程序的后遗症。”他任由你拨弄着那些触手。  
“什么后遗症？”你突然有了不好的预感，玩触手的兴趣也顿时消减了大半。  
“是发情期。”他将你压在充电床上，一字一句地告诉你：“你的程序在渴望我的数据流覆盖，被我标记，而现在，你的发情期已经开始了。”  
刚才还显得可爱温顺的触手，此刻随着声波的心绪转变，紧紧地，缠上了你的手腕和你的脚踝，将你完完全全锁在了他的身下。

“……Er，我们商量一下……”虽然体内不断升腾的温度让你觉得今天在劫难逃了，但是你依旧想要尝试着：“……不如我们……”  
“就今天。”声波没有给你逃避的机会，“我等了很久，也思考了很久。”  
“我以为，如果将你留在地球上，让你消失在我的世界里，我就可以逐渐忘了你。”声波叹了一口气：“但是我错了，两个小时不见你，我的工作就出了好几个错，虽然击倒他们将你拐到了报应号上，但其实我是知情的。”  
“Sorry，是我无法离开你，所以，你必须留在我的身边。”  
你从来不知道你的情报官居然那么擅长甜言蜜语。  
“你真是太狡猾了。”

“我只是想将你留在我身边而已。”声波的光学镜注视着你。  
他的指节摸到了你发烫的后颈处，那一块小小的皮肤根本挡不住程序的温度，一直徘徊在你的身侧多出来的触手跟随着声波的手一起移到了那里。  
“我要标记你了。”  
几乎是刚说完，触手的前端就猛地注入到了后颈的表层组织中，白色的柱状体分裂出了无数细丝体和你被植入的程序接口一一对应接合。  
你感觉到他的数据流通过那个小小的程序，涌入你的体内。  
电荷水平确认，声波。

这个消息随着数据流的流动，传达到了你身体的所有地方。  
如果说一开始，标记的过程只是在接口处有一点点酥麻，那么紧接着，数据流的全身淌动则是制造出了源源不断的快感。  
“……放开我，声波……”你被紧紧地束缚住，无法挣扎的感觉让你难受极了，你红着眼睛对他喊道：“放开我！”  
声波似乎愣住了，他听到了你的粗喘声，触手从原本的地方慢慢地撤离。  
“这个样子的你……很好看。”他轻声说道。  
离开的触手并没有离开你的身体，它们换到了其他的地方。  
“唔……”一根触手爬到了你的腰间，在你的腰部缠了几圈，你差点惊叫了起来，但被声波的吻堵住了所有的声音。  
你用手去抓缠在腰间的触手，却被声波捉住了手腕。  
他快速调动了两只触手，按住了你试图逃离的手。

“不要逃。”声波轻声说道，他不住地去亲吻着你的嘴唇，因为发情期的缘故，你的理智却在这样缓慢的消磨中逐渐融化在彼此亲密的接触中。  
触手遵循着声波他的内心，暧昧地纠缠着你的身体，它们速度极慢地攀爬着，探入你的裤子内，丝毫不犹豫地缠住了你的腿根。  
它们掀起了你衣服的下摆，轻巧的缠上了你的双乳，仿佛在模拟亲吻一般，一下又一下刺激着你的敏感点。  
他的吻和后颈处持续的标记状态让你整个人持续处于兴奋之中，敏感点的刺激更是让你无法自已。  
他离开了自己。  
一阵无法接近他的恐慌感突然袭来，你猛地睁开眼睛。  
声波却笑了：“我需要观察你。”  
紧接着，他的触手挤进了你的口中，像刚才他的亲吻一样，搅弄着你的舌头。  
“你的这里很敏感。”声波仔细观察着你的样子，突然说道。  
你只能分出一丝理智来，心想不愧是霸天虎情报官，这个时候也不忘收集关于自己的情报。  
“唔……嗯……”你注意到他的眼神逐渐下移，同时你突然发现一直缠在腰际的触手似乎在移动，它钻入了你的内裤中。  
“……嗯！不……！”你突然惊恐地奋力挣扎了起来。  
你虽然知道自己的身体和他人不太一样，但是你的身体还有一半是人类构成，声波他们终究是属于另一种生物，如果贸然进入不知道会发生什么事情，更何况是那么脆弱娇嫩的地方。

声波没有阻止你的大喊，他撤出了触手。  
“不行！我不知道……”你看着他，眼角都是因为快感而逼出的眼泪。  
“It’s OK.”声波却丝毫不担心，他刮去了你眼角的泪水，“我需要这一步才能彻底占有你。”  
“你所要做的，就是尽可能地朝我打开你的身体，别的事情交给我就行了。”  
你从来都是相信他的。  
“真的吗？”你望着他，但只要他一个眼神，你就知道他绝对不会伤害到你。  
“真的。”他毫不犹豫：“以及，你现在这个样子，快让我忍不住了。”  
你泪水汪汪的模样，身上却缠着他的白色触手，快感折磨得你脸色通红，这对爱着你的声波而言，是无比大的诱惑。

“接下来会有一点疯狂。”  
声波思考了一会儿，决定遵从自己的欲望，他搂住了你的腰，无限靠近你，也好让他的触手彻底地进入你。  
“好。”

触手缓慢地钻入了你的花穴中，意外的，这般柔软的白色柱状体的入侵让你没有感到丝毫不适。  
但你依旧绷紧了身体。  
“放松，”声波冷静的声音传来，“我不会让你受伤，绝对。”你听着他的话，努力让自己不要太过紧张。  
“而且，你的……穴道吞吃得很卖力。”  
他贴近你的耳朵，原本冷淡的声音此时此刻带上了一丝情欲。  
你听着他的声音，高潮了。

高潮的快感来得又猛又急，后颈处的触手始终没有离开，它似乎受到了这次高潮的感染，突然大量地注入了声波的电荷数据流，无限延长了你这次高潮的余韵。  
“……哈……嗯……”你瘫软在声波的怀中，费劲地扭过头去给了他一个吻，他配合着低下了头。  
“刚才就是你们碳基人，在性过程中会出现的高潮现象？”  
你们两人的嘴唇刚刚分开，声波就问道。  
被如此直白地询问这样的问题，你有点羞恼地不想回答他，而且按照他的情报收集能力水平，这是肯定知道的吧。  
你没有回答，他也不在意，只是突然抱紧了你：“差不多要开始了。”

你明显感觉到入侵体内的触手停了下来，而一直停留在后颈处的触手也似乎停止了数据流的接入。  
“接下来是什么……”你感觉有点空虚，刚才一直处于快感之中，此时一切却都停止了。  
“是对你身体的改造。”

声波给了一个轻柔的吻。  
同时，剧烈的疼痛在你的身体内部炸开，一瞬间逼得你冷汗直流，声波具有先见之明得抱紧了你，力量大得超出你的想象。他的触手将你的牙齿和舌头完整地保护了起来，不会让你有任何伤害自己的机会。  
这阵剧痛维持了大概只有几秒钟的时间，你却觉得在这个过程中仿佛死了好几次一样。

你明明刚经历了那阵可怕的疼痛，应该有气无力才对，但是身体内部再次涌出了瘙痒的感觉，甚至比之前还要更为强烈，更为直接和汹涌。  
“你辛苦了。”感觉到了你的忍耐，声波松开了你。  
你迫不及待地缠上声波，不断地磨蹭着他，试图从他这里得到什么。  
“我的身体怎么了？”你找到他的前挡板，伸手打开了它。不知为何，你现在觉得自己的身体已经可以容纳他的能量管了。  
“一个小手术而已。”声波低声笑了，看着你焦急的模样，也不再犹豫——毕竟刚才他也忍耐了很久。

手术？你有些困惑地皱了皱眉。  
然而你得不到纾解的欲望却不断催促你赶紧解决，你将这件事情忘在了脑后，握住了声波硬邦邦的能量罐，抬起屁股，小心地坐了下去。  
“你的身体经过模仿辐射，产生了一些新的元素，我刚才通过注入自己的元素和这些新元素，帮你在一些身体部件在短时间内进行了一个改造，让我能够这样进入你。”  
你感受着他进入自己体内的炽热膨胀感，将你的整个人都撑得满满当当，火热的能量管摩擦着你的内壁，完美无缺地容纳了他。  
“声波……你太棒了……”就像他说的，你放开了自己，沉迷于他所给予的快感之中。  
“你也很棒。”他毫不吝啬地给了你一个吻，然后压着抽插了起来。  
他的触手围着你，时不时碰一下你的嘴唇，后颈处的触手又开始传输声波的数据流，源源不断地拉着你沉迷于这场性事中。

他的机体温度在上升，你抚摸着他的胸甲，快感已经将你的大脑理智燃烧殆尽了。  
“我要过载了。”声波最后那一下又深又狠，似乎挤开了一个隐秘的小口子，那种酸麻感让你忍不住叫出声来。

“你现在还只是不完全改造。”声波缱绻的吻落在你的颈上，你抓着他的手，迷蒙地听着他说话：“我们以后需要经常这么做，用我留在你体内的能量液，慢慢将你彻底改造结束。”  
“而改造完的那一天，你这里——就会怀孕。”

 

END.


End file.
